My account of the end of the world
by cuttiepiepay
Summary: Katie Strader is your average social outcast. With her vast knowledge and lack of trust in people we follow this quirky girl through her time in the end of the world. How does this socially awkward girl fare when faced with our favorite rag tag team of survivors. Eventual Rick/OC Rated T to be safe.
1. A backstory to forget

_ One of the few things that you learn from being in this new world is that you can't trust anybody_.

No matter who they are or how innocent and friendly they seem, it is within human nature to succumb to anything all in the name of surviving. Me I've seen this happen a handful of times never experiencing the absolute terror of being stabbed in the back by someone you undoubtedly trusted. Though I have watched it happen from afar.

My key to surviving, stay out of the spotlight and stay unnoticed by both the dead...and the living.

I'm used to being unnoticed as it was in my nature even when the world was simpler and you only had to worry about mediocre things, but most importantly the dead stayed dead. When everything when to ShitsVill and the dead reanimated and started taking a bite out of the living I was one of the few that didn't head the governments warnings and got the hell out of doge and split for the woods.

I hated society more than most only because it had a way of coming back and biting you int the ass and I was one its unwilling victims. My mom was M.I.A from like two days after I was born and my dad was devastated. At first thing were great my dad loved me and hid his grief well. That is until I was six. Now don't jump to conclusions that my dad beat me, he didn't I sear but at that age I was growing up to look more and more like my mom. Now my dad tried he honestly did, but as the years went on he pulled more and more away from me to hide away further within himself until he was a shadow of his former self. I was basically on my own.

The more that my dad retreated the more he drank it got to the point were he lost his job and moved us so far out of the publics eye that you couldn't really see us even if you squinted. We barely made enough for grocers so when I was old enough I got a job but most of my food came from scavenging and hunting. As I got older I learned more, and more about the different Flora and Fana of the forest by studying them in books, but most of it was trial and error.

So this and my vast knowledge of animal behavior led me to have good grades, good grades led to scholarships, which led to me becoming and environmental scientist with a degree in botany and biology with a minor in Social science. I studied different Native American tribes and their different customs.

I had no life so to make up for all that unused time I decided to take out all of my pent of aggression, social frustration,and down right loathing of the world into something productive. You name it i did it. From kick boxing to martial arts to weapons training like swords, bows, knives and more. Sometimes just flat out running would do the trick. I was always the active type apparently I got that from my mother.

So combining my knowledge, lack of social skills, and downright trust issues I find my self alone in a forest somewhere in Georgia I think sitting in my make shift shelter going over my thoughts on this screwed up world.

My name is Katie Strader, and I am surviving the Zombie Apocalypse.

This is my story.


	2. What you never expect to find

_'Huh man I hate this heat_.' I keep thinking this as walk through the forest. '_Damn what I wouldn't give for a damn air conditioner.'_

When I hauled ass out of the city to come live in my natural element it didn't occur to me that it would be this damn HOT! When the dead came back to eat the living the first thing I did was pack up all my clothes and non perishables into my trusty rust bucket and high tailed it out of the city. The problem with that was a lot of people were thinking along the same lines as me and the highways were backed up all the way into Atlanta. Nobody thought to use the lane going into the city so I thought the situation justified a little law breaking.

When I ran out of gas I got out of my cab and split for the woods.

That was months ago...

Living off of the land wasn't so hard for me since I was doing just that as a child It also helped that I raided a weapons store along the way. I have accumulated quite a collection of them. I have a range of knives, my twin blades, and my machete. I have a 9mm and a 45. Both were concealed in holsters one on my hip the other strapped to my inner thigh and a hunting riffle strapped to my back, I had a good supply of ammo for all three but I like to conserve it so the guns are just a back up in case I'm in a very bad situation. Then finally I have my hand crafted specially designed bow that I crafted myself, and a quiver full of handmade arrows. She is my baby. I was locked and loaded,and ready for just about anything. Or so I though.

The Georgia heat was beating down on my exposed neck and shoulders as I was only wearing a black tank top and cutoff jeans, with my dark locks in a tight French braid down my back. My boots hit the ground with precise steps, and made little sound as I bent down to check the trail one more time. I had been tracking this dear for miles and I was right on him.

_Snap_

I turned and there he was in all his glory. Man I'm going to eat good tonight.

I slowly pulled and arrow out and positioned my bow. Taking a deep breath and as I was about to release I hear the most startling thing, missing my shot and losing my meal.

_'Damn'_

_'Huh oh well.'_ And with I take off to where I heard the scream. What I wasn't expecting was a little girl running through the forest with two dead beats after her. I take out one them, then the other. I find her huddled in a ball crying her eyes out.

My muscles were locked and my bow at the ready for more to show up.

" Hey kid you ain't bit or nuthin right?" She stares back at me with wide innocent eyes and shakes her head vigorous in a definite _No_.

"Whats your name,, mines Katie?"

I wait for an answer and almost gave up on an answer till she gave in a very soft voice almost hard to hear a very quiet

"Sophia."


End file.
